Bill Compton/Season 4
Bill is now the Vampire King of Louisiana. He senses that Sookie has returned and arrives at her home after nightfall. It appears he is happy that Sookie is alive, yet Sookie reminds him that to her it's only been 15 minutes since he broke her heart. Eric shows up soon after and tells Sookie that everyone, including Bill had forgotten about her. Bill tells Sookie that she can use the ruse of having been away on secret vampire business. Bill can finally prove that he did not kill her, as most people believed. Nan Flanagan and the American Vampire League are trying desperately to remedy the damage done to Vampires' public image by Russell's murder of a newscaster on live television. Nan is determined to win back the public one smile at a time. Eric and Bill assist her in making public announcements. Bill speaks at a ribbon cutting ceremony at the new Senior Citizens Center in Bon Temps. He thanks the Mayor and the Chamber of Commerce, which is led by Portia Bellefleur. One of the younger witches from the circle, Katerina, reports to Bill that the coven brought Marnie's bird back to life. Bill tells her that her work, spying for him in the coven, is done as it's no longer safe. She unbuttons her top and Bill takes her to his bed. Sookie heads up the stairs and greets Bill just as Katerina, who is still getting dressed and has his bite marks on her neck, is walking out of his bedroom. Sookie tells Bill that Eric has purchased her house with the intent of owning her. She asks Bill to use his royal influence to order Eric to give back her house and leave her alone. Bill tells her that Eric has friends in high places, but he'll do what he can to help her. Until he can figure out a work-around, he advises Sookie to find shelter in another human's home. Sookie asks what good that would do if Eric can buy that one too. Sookie bids Bill good night, calling him "Your Excellency." Sookie asks how Bill became King, but she decides not to press the issue. She tells him that "If there's one thing I learned from us being together, it's that every time I found out something new about you, I ended up wishing I didn't know it." As she walks out, Bill looks utterly pained and heartbroken. A flashback then shows Bill having Sophie Anne meet her True Death. Bill has another flashback to 1982. Bill, in full punk-rock get-up with spiky hair and a motorcycle jacket. He goes to a bar where a band is playing onstage. He strikes up a conversation with the bartender using a cockney accent. He buys the bartender a drink, and is next seen drinking from his' neck in an alley. Callum is struggling, but then Bill glamours him. Under Bill's influence, he comes to believe that none of this has happened and that he'll just feel a bit weak for the next few days. Bill heals the bartender's wounds and sends him running off. "You don't kill them," says a female voice behind him. Bill quickly turns around and shows his fangs, to see Nan Flanagan wearing an '80s power suit. Nan is impressed that Bill seems to want to fit in, and recruits Bill to join their cause of mainstreaming. She explains that the greatest minds in the vampire legions, including Louis Pasteur, are working on synthesizing human blood that vampires can survive on. She tells Bill that she's looking for a few good vampire spies to infiltrate the monarchies and plant the seeds of discord from within. Katerina.]] "So," she concludes, "Are you in, or are you out?" Back in the present, we see that Bill looks troubled by just how far in that he is. A Vampire is caught on amateur video feeding on a human. The clip is uploaded to YouTube and Bill sentences the vampire to true death for the crime of being caught feeding. Bill gets a visit from a very guilty Jessica. She has just cheated on Hoyt Fortenberry by feeding on another human and isn’t sure what to do. This illuminates Bill’s deception of Sookie and creates a sweet moment between the maker and his progeny. Andy's sister Portia Bellefleur makes a pass at Bill. He is receptive but has reservations. She feels she can live with his terms and the two go off together. Bill visits Pam at Fangtasia. He is questioning the whereabouts of Eric, but Pam tells him she knows nothing. Later, Nan pays a visit to Bill. Angry for making Eric go near wiccans, she forces him to take care of the situation personally. Bill approaches Sookie's home looking for Eric. He threatens to come into her home and look for Eric, but she stops him. She tells him that she has never once lied to him, and Bill believes her. He leaves without searching for Eric. Bill has to glamour Portia after she continued to hit on him. She now screams and runs from him anytime she see's him. Pam visits Bill and insists on his help in reversing the spell on her face. Bill has Marnie captured. After glamouring her for information, he finds out that Marnie doesn't know how to reverse the spell. While attending a meeting with local vampire sheriff's, Pam accidentally tells Bill about Eric. He finds out that Sookie has been keeping Eric all along and lied to him. After hearing that Sookie is hiding Eric, Bill appears in her home. He interrupts a moment between her and Eric. Eric attacks Bill and almost stakes him, but stops when Sookie yells. She explains that Bill is his king, making Eric put the fire poker down and bow. Bill apprehends Eric, saying he is a threat. Later, Bill is about to give Eric his true death, when Eric begins to explain his love for Sookie. Bill lets him and Pam go. Bill is pouring Tru Blood from a decanter when Luis wanders in, still under Marnie's control. A struggle ensues, during which Luis shoots Bill with a silver bullet and Louis ends up forcing a silver and wooden stake into his own heart, whispering the word “resurrection” before exploding. Bill explains to his sheriffs that Antonia/Marnie will cast a spell to force every nearby vampire to meet the sun the next morning. To avoid mass incineration, he instructs them, as well as all of the vampires in their areas, to bind themselves with silver in their coffins. This will prevent them from heeding the call to turn to the sun. Bill visits Sookie and Eric before morning and silently deduces that they have slept together. Nevertheless, he has come to help Eric survive the next day, bringing multiple silver chains. He explains the situation to them and instructs them to bind Eric if they want him to survive. Jessica manages to break some of her silver chains as out of sympathy for her pain, Bill had unwisely placed less silver on her than on himself. She escapes her cage after knocking out a security guard and stealing his keys. She ignores a direct order from Bill to free him as well since he, released her. Even his status as king has no effect because of the spell. Jessica, still under the spell, attacks Jason and almost bites him. Jessica snaps out of it however and draws back her fangs. She tells Jason that he saved her life and the two begin to kiss. Meanwhile, Bill is screaming for Jessica and crying at the thought of her death. Jason carries Jessica back to her cell and Bill is relieved to see her alive. Jessica's face is burned and she is upset when she discovers she killed Bucky. Bill calms Jessica then suggests she get back into the cell because Antonia may have only temporarily dropped the spell. Jason binds Jessica in silver. Bill comments how he underestimated her strength. Bill tells Jason that they are indebted to him. While ready to leave, Jason sees the body on the floor and Bill tells him that he cannot afford to have it reported in any way. Before the confrontation with the witches, Eric tells Bill that Sookie has a warrior’s heart and she is prepared to fight for Bill. Sookie tells Bill she can help, she has powers. Bill tells Sookie she could die. She tells him that if she can save people she loves she is willing to. The two factions meet in the graveyard. The situation escalates as Antonia reveals she's not alone. While Bill is joined not only by Eric and Sookie but also his human commandos as well as a number of vampires. Alcide carries a wounded Sookie away from the battlefield. As he runs Bill intercepts him and grabs Sookie. Bill brings her to the house and lays her on the sofa and tries to get her to drink his blood. Bill tells Alcide they have to pray as she barely has a pulse. Sookie eventually wakes after Bill's blood saved her. She instantly asks where Eric is and barely acknowledges Alcide's presence, much less the part he had in saving her life. Alcide is frustrated with Sookie and angrily leaves her home. Bill, Jessica and Nan are all silvered below Bill's home. Bill tells Nan they must cancel tomorrow’s “Festival of Tolerance” event because Eric is missing. Bill and Nan clash over their respective agendas. Nan tells him the festival is going forward and Bill had better be in a tolerant mood. Sookie gets to the festival just as they are introducing Bill. Antonia and Roy are watching from the balcony. Bill begins to make his speech when Sookie calls for him from the crowd. The 3 human security guards are gutted and hanging from the grips of the bewitched vampires. The people panic and begin to run. Sookie screams ‘RUN’. As Antonia is trying to get her subjects to kill the king. Sookie tries to let Eric's grip on Bill go but Eric pushes her down and Bill shoots him. Nan takes a pencil to Blackburn while Eric and Bill are fighting. Sookie uses her powers to stop Eric from fighting. Eric suddenly gets his memories back, but still remembers his time with Sookie. Antonia sees all the Blood shed, casts a spell and disappears. Sookie says she still loves Bill and that’s how she was able to stop Eric from killing Bill. Later, Eric, Bill, Pam and Jessica arrive at the Moon Goddess Emporium to take out the witches. .]] Eric, Pam, Bill and Jessica are getting ready to blow up the Moon Goddess Emporium, while Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie, Holly, Tara and the other witches are inside. All of them are terrified except for Marnie. She calmly insists that her spell will protect them and jokes about the situation. Her attitude causes Casey to get mad and attack her. Marnie, defending herself, magically flings a knife at her, killing her. The vampires are ready to attack. They are interrupted by Jason who explains that Sookie is inside. He also shows them the protection spell around the Emporium. Eric and Bill try to think of another way to get inside and how to disable the spell. Suddenly, Kirsch and Duprez come out of seemingly nowhere, attacking the vampires. Bill kills Duprez. He grabs a handful of the former sheriff, holding it over a subdued Kirsch in an attempt to snap her out of Marnie's mind control. Eric states she must be killed, but not before Pam pulls Kirsch's "vintage Cartier" necklace from her neck. A reluctant Bill asks if there is any way to break the conditioning, as it was done with Eric. Eric suggests it might be possible when Kirsch professes her loyalty to Antonia. Frustrated, Bill picks Kirsch up and slams her face first into the pavement, then calls out Marnie to break the spell on Kirsch. Holly and Sookie speak to Marnie Stonebrook and persuade her to negotiate with the vampires outside. She agrees, as long as Sookie goes with her. Once outside, she gives the "kill the king" command to Kirsch, who once again attacks Bill. Bill throws Kirsch into the force field, where she gets caught and burns to death. Marnie lets everyone know the force field is solar-powered, then tells Bill and Eric that she will free Sookie if they both kill themselves. They agree, but before they have a chance to, Pam fires a rocket at the forcefield. The shield stops the rocket, which explodes toward those outside the shield. None of the vampires are seriously hurt, but the blast severely burns Jason. Jessica has to feed Jason some of her blood so that he can heal. Furious, Eric berates Pam for attacking Marnie with Sookie standing there, as Sookie could have been killed by the blast. Marnie and Sookie go back inside and she tells her coven that they need to band together if they are going to survive the vampire attack (even though she only saw herself killed). Reluctantly, the others join her in a circle, even Sookie. Marnie casts a spell which causes the vampires to walk towards the shield, which will kill them. Jason tries to pull Jessica and Bill away from the shield. He cries to Sookie in his head for her to stop whatever is going on. Using her fairy powers, she breaks the spell. Lafayette and Jesus are able to separate Antonia's spirit from Marnie. Marnie cries in despair, seeing her grand scheme falling to pieces. Outside, the vampires see the protection shield go down. Pam tries to apologize to Eric, saying she knew the rocket wouldn't penetrate the shield. Eric, still pissed, tells Pam to leave before he kills her. Shattered, Pam dashes away. Bill and Eric rush inside the Moon Goddess emporium to kill everyone, but Sookie stops them. She tells them that the majority of people in there were being held hostage by Marnie. Bill aims a gun at Marnie but Roy stands in her way, saying they'll have to go through him to get to Marnie. Eric rushes up to him and pulls his heart out, sucking the blood from it like a straw in front of a horrified Marnie. Bill then takes aim at Marnie, who berates Bill saying "Nobody lives forever...not even you!" As the words leave her mouth, Bill shoots Marnie multiple times, including a final shot into her forehead. Afterward, Eric glamours several people in the area under Bill's orders. Unsure of her feelings and stunned from the recent rescue/attack, Sookie can do little but stand and stare at both Bill and Eric. Tara goes to check up on Lafayette only to find Jesus dead inside. She drives all the way to Merlotte's to warn Sookie and Holly. They predict that Marnie would go after Bill and Eric and drive over to Bill's house to find both Vampire's chained in silver and tied to a post over a pile of wood. Lafayette/Marnie appears and Tara begs her to stop. She refuses and sets fire to the wood under Bill and Eric. Sookie uses her gift to push Lafayette out of a circle of salt that Holly had made and his face becomes demonic. Holly, Sookie and Tara begin chanting a spell that creates a barrier around the circle and causes spirits from the graveyard, including Antonia and Sookie's Gran to appear in front of them. Antonia blows out the fire like a candle and Gran pulls Marnie out of Lafayette's body. Antonia then persuades Marnie to forget her rage for the vampires and come to the afterlife with her. Sookie asks her Gran to stay, saying that she's lost and doesn't know what to do without her. Gran replies saying that she can't stay and that Sookie knows in her heart what to do. She then goes with the other ghosts back to the netherworld. At Bill's, Nan Flanagan arrives with three V-Feds and tells Bill and Eric that she quit the AVL and The Authority. She also says that there's a price on the their heads and that she requests them to join her in a mutiny against the Authority. They respond by killing her and the guards. Category:Character Biography